Le journal de Lily Evans
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Hermione par hasard le journal intime de Lily Evans-Potter et y découvre quelque chose qui va changer la vie du professeur de potions mais aussi celle d'Harry. Un secret peut se révéler parfois douloureux et il y'a des choses qui sont parfois difficile à accepter lorsqu'on a eu une autre histoire pendant près de 11 ans. Relation père/fils entre Severus et Harry.
1. Prologue

**Le journal de Lily Evans**

**Prologue**

Un mois! Un mois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir ce fichu bouquin. Un mois qu'elle passait ses journées et ses nuits à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y parvenir et de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur.

Elle savait juste que pour ouvrir ce livre, il fallait qu'elle trouve la mélodie de l'amour, la seule chose qui pourrait l'ouvrir. Évidemment, elle avait cherché des réponses là-dessus mais ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. Elle ne trouvait pas cette fameuse mélodie.

Elle avait tout entrepris mais rien n'y fait. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, elle grogna de frustration.

- Ouvre-toi s'il te plaît. Supplia la Gryffondor au bord des larmes.

Elle détestait ne pas réussir. Elle détestait qu'un livre puisse lui résister. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir nourrir sa soif de connaissance.

- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi la mélodie d'amour. Continua-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Dit-elle. Jamais personne ne m'a dit je t'aime.

Soudain, le livre s'illumina sous les yeux ébahis de la Gryffondor, elle avait finalement réussi. Le livre s'ouvrit de lui-même à la première page et des écritures apparurent les unes après les autres.

- Un journal intime. Souffla-t-elle stupéfaite.

Elle réajusta la place du journal tout en face d'elle et se pencha sur le bouquin pour commencer sa lecture. Elle avait attendu un mois pour l'ouvrir et elle n'allait pas perdre de temps pour le lire. Elle savait qu'elle violait l'intimité de quelqu'un, du propriétaire mais elle l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle faisait des recherches pour son devoir de métamorphose.

_**Bonsoir cher journal, **_

_Comme je me déteste! Oh oui que je me hais pour l'acte que je viens de commettre, pour l'acte inconscient que je pose par pur égoïsme. _

_Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quatre ans, quatre longues années que j'ai vécu loin de lui, loin de sa présence. _

_Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette vie fausse que je m'étais créée pour pouvoir l'oublier, pour oublier Severus. _

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le prénom de son professeur de potions.

Comme ça la chauve-souris des cachots avait été aimée par quelqu'un? Quelle est la femme qui a vraiment stupide ou folle de s'amouracher d'un être aussi froid que lui?

Désormais plus curieuse que jamais, elle continua sa lecture voulant savoir ce qui c'était passé.

_Oh Severus, puisses-tu un jour me pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Puisses-tu un jour comprendre ce qui m'a poussé à le faire. _

_Je n'étais pas heureuse Severus, non je ne l'étais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été sans toi. "Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Sev? À quel moment t'ai-je à jamais perdu?"._

_Comme je te déteste Severus, comme je te hais pour avoir permis que nos routes se séparent. Je t'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour me retenir, pour m'aimer Severus. Si tu savais comme j'en soufre depuis ce fameux jour, depuis que tu m'as traité de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit. _

_Oui Severus, je te hais pour cette phrase, pour ce mot " Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, le mot en lui-même ne m'a pas blessé, non c'est qu'il sorte de toi, qu'il soit dit par toi, par celui que j'aime. _

_Ce jour-là, j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler sous mes yeux, je t'ai vu t'éloigner de moi à tout jamais. _

_J'ai voulu t'aider Sev, j'ai voulu être celle à qui tu tends la main, j'ai voulu être celle qui l'attrape pour t'aider à te relever. J'ai voulu être celle en qui tu placerais ta confiance au point de t'abandonner à moi. _

_Mais tu m'as traité comme une étrangère, comme une de ces personnes avec qui tu te montrais si froid alors que j'ai voulu t'aider des mauvaises blagues de James ainsi que de sa bande. Malheureusement tu ne m'as pas laissé faire et je n'ai pas voulu entendre tes excuses. _

_J'ai été vexée, j'aurai pu te pardonner comme je te pardonnais certains écarts mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu, tu m'as blessé alors que je te venais en aide. Tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde mais pire que ça, j'ai compris que finalement nous étions trop différents pour pouvoir continuer à se fréquenter. _

_J'ai voulu te faire mal, autant que tu m'avais fait souffrir ce jour-là et je me suis vengée en sortant avec James Potter. Je t'ai trahi avec ton ennemi juste pour que tu aies mal. _

_Je sais que James n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mature et même après quatre ans de mariage avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, de rêver de toi et il m'arrive même de m'inquiéter pour toi. _

_Severus, où ai-je échoué dans notre amitié? Moi qui pensais que notre relation serait éternelle et que rien ne pourrait la briser, je me suis trompée et si je pouvais changer l'histoire, je le ferai Severus. Oui je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. _

_Si l'on m'avait dit que je vivrais loin de toi, j'aurai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais mais il y'a des choses que l'on ne peut changer, que l'on ne peut effacer._

_Je suis si malheureuse, Sev! Si mal qu'il m'est arrivé de penser à mettre fin à mes jours. _

_La vie n'a plus aucun sens lorsque tu n'es pas là et je paie moi aussi pour mes erreurs. _

_Je pourrais demander le divorce, oui je le voudrais mais je ne le peux, je ne peux pas le faire à James. _

_Bien que je ne sois pas amoureuse de lui, une trahison de ce genre ne pourrait être tolérée, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. James a mûri, il a changé et est devenu quelqu'un de mature et de gentil. Il est patient et ne me demande presque rien. _

_La vie serait si facile si je l'aimais. Oui elle serait moins bien compliquée mais hélas, je ne l'aime pas, j'en aime un autre depuis bien des années. Je n'aime que lui et quoi que je fasse, je le vois partout où je regarde, dans les rêves où je m'attarde et dans les moindres recoins de l'espace. _

Hermione mit la main à la bouche pour ne pas crier car ce qu'elle lisait était juste incroyable, inimaginable.

Si elle comprenait ce qui était écrit, Lily, la mère d'Harry était amoureuse de son professeur de potions.

Elle avait du mal à y croire, la chose était tellement impensable alors imaginer une telle chose!

Intriguée plus que jamais, elle reprit sa lecture.

_Severus, me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir abandonné? De t'avoir laissé te perdre dans les ténèbres? Me pardonneras-tu de m'être servie de toi? Me pardonneras-tu seulement de m'être en aller sans même te laisser une chance de pouvoir te faire pardonner? De t'expliquer? _

_Comme je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir pu outrepasser ma colère, je regrette que tu aies dit ce mot qui m'a fait fuir. _

_Je t'en veux de ne pas t'être battu pour me récupérer, pour changer. Je t'en veux d'avoir fait passé ta magie avant moi Severus. _

_Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir aimé aussi fort que tu m'as aimé. _

_Oui Severus, aujourd'hui je sais que tu m'as toujours aimé. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? Pourquoi ? _

_Ça aurait certainement changé notre relation et peut-être serais-tu encore avec moi aujourd'hui, avec notre enfant. _

_Je porte ton enfant Sev, je le sens, je le sais. Il y'a une vie qui se développe dans mon ventre, la preuve de notre amour. _

_La preuve de cette nuit d'amour que jamais je n'oublierai. Une nuit dont tu n'auras aucun souvenir. Il le fallait Severus, je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre sans toi. J'aurai mis fin à ma vie sinon. _

_Avec l'aide de Lucius, j'ai su où tu habitais. J'ai mis une semaine à mettre ce plan en marche, une semaine à trouver ce sortilège, c'est de la magie noire. Je ne devrais pas l'utiliser mais j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir alors même s'il faut utiliser des moyens illégaux pour parvenir à mes fins, je le ferais. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une autre personne que toi, jamais et encore moins quelqu'un d'autre comme père de mes enfants alors la seule solution qui me restait pour avoir une partie de toi était de tomber enceinte. Je voulais un enfant de toi. Seulement de toi. _

_Cet enfant est la seule chose qui me raccroche à la vie, qui me permet de continuer de vivre. _

_Je pourrais dire que je regrette mon acte, que j'ai été infidèle à mon époux mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et si c'était à refaire, je le ferai encore et encore pour pouvoir porter ton enfant, le nôtre. _

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et émit un petit son. Lily, la mère d'Harry avait eu un enfant avec la chauve-souris des cachots, elle était amoureuse de cet être ignoble et avait désiré avoir un enfant avec lui?

Hermione secoua la tête, trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir penser plus loin car si elle réfléchissait à ce qui était dit dans le journal, cela voudrait dire que...

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas y penser. C'était impossible, Severus ne pouvait pas être le... Non.

Décidée à savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle poursuivit sa lecture, ne prêtant pas attention à l'heure.

_Quand j'ai pu mettre le sortilège au point, je me suis assuré que j'étais dans ma période de fertilité et que je pouvais concevoir un enfant. Alors une nuit, pendant que James était à son travail, je t'ai rendu visite. _

_J'en ai les mains qui tremblent et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre lorsque je repense à cette nuit. La plus merveilleuse des nuits. _

_Tu m'as regardé pendant un moment, hébété de voir devant toi te souriant comme jamais auparavant. Voyant que tu ne réagissais pas, je me suis jetée à ton cou en larmes, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie. _

_J'étais heureuse de te revoir mon amour, tellement heureuse que j'ai mis du temps à me calmer puis au bout de quelques minutes lorsque tu as refermé tes bras autour de moi, que tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule et que tu as enfoui ton nez dans mes cheveux, j'ai craqué et j'ai fondu en larmes. _

_Comme c'était bon de me retrouver dans tes bras et de te sentir me serrer aussi fort, comme si tu voulais m'empêcher de partir alors que je n'étais venue que pour toi. Puis tu m'as dit ces mots qui m'ont tant touché et qui voulaient tout dire : " Je te demande pardon, Lily". _

_Après tout ce temps, tu t'en voulais encore. Tu n'as jamais oublié et au son de ta voix chevrotante, j'ai compris combien tu en avais souffert de cette distance, combien mon pardon était important à tes yeux. _

_C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tu m'aimais, que tu as toujours été amoureux de moi et ne voulant qu'une seule chose, je t'ai montré. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler, mes gestes l'ont fait pour moi, pour nous. _

_Je t'ai embrassé avec toute la fougue et la passion dont j'étais capable, mettant dans ce baiser tout ce que j'ai ressenti pendant toutes ces années loin de toi. Tout ce que j'ai dû endurer en essayant de vivre sans toi et tout ce que j'ai perdu en m'éloignant de toi. _

_Cette nuit tu m'as aimé et de cet amour naîtra dans quelques mois un enfant._

_Notre bébé. _

_Au réveil, tu ne te souviendras pas que j'ai été avec toi, tu ne sauras jamais que nous avions engendré la vie cette nuit-là. _

_J'aurai voulu ne pas te priver de ce souvenir mais il le faut, pour ta sécurité et celle de notre enfant. _

_Harry, oui c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé que notre enfant s'appellera si c'est un garçon et si c'est une fille, nous l'appellerons Eileen, comme ta mère mais je suis sûre que c'est un garçon, je peux le sentir. _

_Harry ne pourra pas avoir une enfance normale car même si je t'aime, tu es un mangemort Severus et la vie de notre enfant serait en danger, je ne veux pas que Voldemort l'utilise comme une arme pour pouvoir me contrôler ou te faire du mal. _

_Je sais ce que tu risques et je ne veux pas empirer ta situation bien que j'aurai tant aimée que tu saches. _

_Je prie Merlin chaque soir en espérant que tu me pardonnes Severus. En espérant que demain lorsque notre enfant apprendra la vérité, qu'il puisse me pardonner lui aussi. _

_Si l'on pouvait avoir une seconde chance, j'aurai préféré que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurai aimé être Lily Evans Rogue et non Lily Evans Potter. J'aurai aimé vivre loin de tous ces combats avec toi et notre enfant, loin de ces ténèbres qui un jour, m'ont séparé de toi. _

_Lily Evans-Rogue. _

_Dans mon cœur, je le suis, dans mes rêves, je suis ta femme. _

Hermione leva les yeux du journal, les yeux humides. L'histoire l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'elle n'avait pu rien faire pour s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

Ainsi donc, Harry était le fils de Severus Rogue.

- Miss Granger que faites-vous ici? Aboya Severus dans son dos.

Elle sursauta brusquement de sa chaise ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer et comme prise en plein délit, elle voulut refermer le journal mais Severus fut bien plus rapide qu'elle.

- Qu'essayez-vous de cacher? Demanda-t-il posant ses yeux sur le journal qu'il venait de récupérer avant qu'elle ne le cache.

- Rendez-le-moi. Cria-t-elle essayant de le lui arracher des mains.

Mais avec une rapidité incroyable, Severus se mit à l'écart et put garder le livre dans les mains et quand il posa ses yeux sur l'écriture dans le livre et qu'il le parcouru en diagonale, il tomba sur le nom de sa Lily et laissa tomber le livre des mains.


	2. Le vrai père d'Harry Potter

RAR :

**Elo-didie : **Merci et voici pour le second chapitre.

**Zeugma : **Second chapitre en ligne. Bisous.

**Hathor2 : **C'est là !

**Keloush : **La suite comme vous l'avez demandé.

**Stormtrooper2 : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et comme tu l'as dit, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. En même temps c'est Hermione, c'est une Gryffondor et tout bon lion est curieux.

**Nosal : **Merci beaucoup.

**Kimykymi : **La suite !

**Chizuru300 : **La suite est là et rapidement en plus. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : **Le vrai père d'Harry Potter**

Lorsqu'il avait vu le nom et l'écriture, il avait laissé tomber le livre trop surpris de voir un objet appartenant à Lily. C'était son écriture, il l'avait parcouru un instant en diagonale mais savait que c'était à elle et que ça ne pouvait être que son journal intime.

Une lumière éblouissante recouvrit le journal qui trainait au sol avant de finalement s'estomper au bout de quelques secondes. Hermione et le professeur de potions regardaient le journal stupéfaits par ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Severus allait prononcer quelque chose, il fut coupé par une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Severus.

En face d'Hermione et de Severus se trouvait Lily, en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. Elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un vivant.

-Hermione, on t'a cher… Commença le survivant entrant dans la bibliothèque accompagné de Ron.

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit le fantôme de Lily qui se tenait en face de son amie et de son professeur de potions. Lily tourna la tête vers son fils et afficha un large sourire.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle émue de revoir son fils. Comme tu as grandis.

-Ma…Ma…Maman ? Bredouilla Harry effaré.

-Oui mon chéri. Acquiesça Lily toujours souriante.

Harry courut vers sa mère les larmes aux yeux pour l'enlacer mais au lieu de ça, il passa à travers elle. Lily eut le cœur peiné en voyant la tentative de son fils de pouvoir la toucher.

-Je ne suis qu'une copie de la vraie Lily, Harry. Une partie de son cerveau, de sa mémoire, rien de plus. Expliqua Lily d'un air navré.

-Comment as-tu fait pour réaliser un tel sort ? Questionna Severus sortant enfin de sa léthargie en s'adressant à Lily.

-Dans l'un de tes bouquins. Répondit Lily se retournant pour voir son ancien amant.

-Comment ? Demanda Severus confus.

-Qui a ouvert le journal ? Demanda Lily regardant tour à tour les quatre personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est moi. Marmonna Hermione rougissante de honte.

-Toujours Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Cracha Severus lançant un regard noir à la Gryffondor.

-Qu'as-tu lu ? Continua Lily ignorant le commentaire de Severus.

-Juste la première page. Répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'a lu Miss Granger pour faire autant de mystère ? Que faites-vous à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ? Par Morgane, Lily comment as-tu fait pour connaître un tel sort de magie noire ? S'énerva Severus.

-Ramasse le journal et lis la première page. Dit Lily à Severus d'une voix posée.

Severus regarda la rousse un instant et ramassa le livre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Le journal était déjà ouvert à la première page alors il n'eut qu'à lire ce qui était écrit. Hermione se tortillait sur place tandis que ses deux amis observaient la scène perdus ne sachant pas ce qui se passe exactement. Plus Severus continuait sa lecture et plus il devenait livide, qu'on pouvait même voir à travers sa peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient à chaque ligne qu'il parcourait, les traits de son visage qui étaient il y'a encore quelques minutes durs disparurent pendant la lecture.

Il ne restait plus que sur son visage, des émotions telles que la colère, la douleur et le dégoût. Lily qui observait attentivement le maitre des potions savait comment allait se terminer cette conversation et en même temps elle s'y attendait depuis des années.

-Severus… Gémit-elle.

Il leva les yeux du journal pour les poser sur Lily en tout cas sa copie ou son fantôme, peu importe.

-Tu… Débuta-t-il sans pouvoir la finir.

-Je sais, Sev mais tu dois m'écouter s'il te plait. Plaida Lily s'avançant vers lui.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Hurla-t-il en colère. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment Lily ?

-Je suis désolée, Sev. Regretta Lily.

Ne voulant pas écouter davantage, Severus déposa violemment le journal sur la table sur laquelle était installée Hermione et sortit de la bibliothèque sans aucun regard pour Lily. Les trois Gryffondor qui assistaient à la scène étaient restés paralyser sur place, ahuris de voir le maitre des potions se disputé avec la mère d'Harry comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Que vient-il de se passer là ? Demanda Ron après une minute de silence.

-Il me hait. Répondit Lily poussant un soupir.

-Maman ? L'appela Harry d'une petite voix.

-Toi aussi tu vas me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Lily plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Harry regarda sa mère incertain, il ne voyait pas où elle en voulait en venir et ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait la haïr.

Lily s'approcha de son fils et s'accroupit devant lui essayant de caresser son visage sans toutefois y parvenir. Elle abandonna sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le toucher parce qu'elle est morte et parce qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

-Harry je sais que tu auras du mal à comprendre mes choix et mes actes mais sache que si je l'ai fait c'était pour te protéger et t'avoir auprès de moi. Lança Lily. Harry, il y'a parfois des choses qui sont très difficile à dire et à comprendre, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu prennes du recul avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais…

-Harry je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bien mon chéri. Le coupa Lily.

Harry fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cette phrase. Dans ses rêves, sa mère lui disait « je t'aime » mais pas avec cette voix-là et encore moins avec ce double sens.

-Harry, tu es le fils de Severus Rogue. Avoua Lily.

Harry se figea à cet aveu pendant que Ron hoqueta sous l'effet de surprise et Hermione laissa des larmes coulées sur ses joues car elle connaissait la véritable histoire de Lily et de Severus. Une histoire magnifique mais très triste surtout lorsqu'on sait comment ça se finit.

-Je ne peux pas être le fils de ce… non… c'est faux… je… S'indigna Harry tout en balbutiant.

-Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de le croire mais c'est la stricte vérité. Attesta Lily.

-Mon père est James Potter. S'écria Harry tout en reculant des larmes dans les yeux.

-Harry je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Supplia Lily avançant vers son fils.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Contesta Harry.

-Tu es Harry Rogue. Protesta vivement Lily.

-Non ! Cria Harry désorienté.

-Mon bébé, laisse-moi…

-Non ! Refusa le garçon. Jamais je ne serais son fils, jamais.

A ces derniers mots, Harry prit la poudre d'escampette et s'en alla en courant de la bibliothèque, les larmes aux yeux. Ron regarda la mère d'Harry un instant avant de finalement courir après son ami pour le réconforter, laissant Hermione seule avec Lily.

-Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. Souffla Lily abattue.

-Ils ont besoin de temps, ils viennent de l'apprendre et surtout vu leur relation, c'est normal qu'ils agissent ainsi. Rétorqua Hermione se rasseyant sur une des chaises.

-Je sais que Severus hait James mais je ne pensais pas qu'il reporterait sa haine sur Harry. Répliqua Lily démoralisée.

-Vous aimiez vraiment le professeur Rogue ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Euh… Bafouilla Hermione virant violemment au rouge.

-J'imagine que Severus n'a pas changé son caractère. Constata Lily amusée.

-Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il change un jour. Soupira Hermione.

Lily rigola à la dernière phrase de la Gryffondor. Il était vrai que Severus n'allait certainement pas changer son caractère et qu'il faille le supporter ainsi pendant encore de longues années. La rousse sourit en pensant qu'Harry avait agi de la même manière que son père. C'est bon signe, pensa-t-elle. Au moins ils sont aussi butés l'un comme l'autre.

-Si le professeur Rogue est le père d'Harry, comment se fait-il qu'il ne lui ressemble pas ? Interrogea Hermione intriguée mais surtout curieuse.

-J'ai lancé un sort sur Harry à sa naissance pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. Répondit Lily.

-Le sort peut-il être enlevé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui et Severus connaît le sort vu que j'ai piqué ce sortilège dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Répondit Lily souriante.

-La bibliothèque personnelle du professeur Rogue ! S'exclama Hermione. Vous pensez qu'un jour je pourrais lui emprunter un de ses livres ?

-Lorsque ce jour arrivera, il sera certainement bon pour Ste Mangouste. Rigola Lily.

-Je pense aussi. Acquiesça Hermione amusée.

Après avoir discuté pendant une demi-heure avec la mère d'Harry, Hermione prit le journal intime de Lily et monta à la tour des Gryffondors accompagnée de la rousse. Elle et Lily se séparèrent dans la salle commune des lions, Hermione alla se coucher tandis que Lily alla dans le dortoir des garçons où dormait son petit bébé. Elle veilla sur lui pendant pratiquement deux heures avant de finalement chercher Severus dans le château. Elle fut aidée par les fantômes de l'école qui l'indiquèrent les cachots, endroit où se trouvait les appartements de Severus, désormais professeur à Poudlard.

Elle passa à travers les murs de l'appartement de Severus et se retrouva directement dans le salon de ce dernier.

La pièce était froide et impersonnelle, avec juste quelques meubles. L'appartement était à l'image de l'homme qui l'habitait, aucune décoration, aucune couleur. Elle le trouva assis sur un canapé, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu sur la table basse, un verre à moitié vide à la main. Vu son état, ce n'était certainement pas son premier, surtout que la bouteille d'alcool virait à sa fin.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle avait jadis aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha-t-il plein de haine.

-Sev ne me repousse pas je t'en prie. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Tu t'es servie de moi. Gueula Severus envoyant son verre se briser au contact du mur en face.

-Oui je me suis servie de toi mais c'était pour porter TON ENFANT ! S'époumona Lily.

-Il est la copie parfaite de James Potter alors comment peut-il être de moi ? Vociféra Severus se levant du canapé.

-Parce que tu doutes de moi ? Ne sais-tu pas voir au-delà des apparences ? S'égosilla Lily à présent folle de rage.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Répliqua Severus.

-Le sortilège « Species mutationum » te dit-il quelque chose ? Rétorqua Lily exaspérée.

Severus pendant un moment semblait redevenir lucide comme si toute trace d'alcool avait disparu de son organisme. Il regardait Lily les yeux ronds comme surpris de la révélation de la rousse, comprenant ce que ce sortilège voulait dire et tout ce que cela impliquait à présent.

-Je l'ai pour avoir une partie de toi auprès de moi. Se justifia Lily reprenant sa voix douce.

Severus se rassit avec précaution sur le canapé détaillant la femme qui se tenait désormais accroupie en face de lui, ses yeux verts plongés dans son regard.

-Parce que je ne voulais que toi comme père de mes enfants. Poursuivit-elle.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu effacé ce souvenir ? Pourquoi, Lily ? Questionna Severus paumé.

-Tu étais un mangemort, Sev et j'étais mariée. Répondit Lily se redressant.

-Nous aurions pu nous enfuir, je t'aurais emmené toi et Harry loin d'ici, nous aurions reconstruit notre vie ailleurs. Tu n'aurais eu qu'un seul mot à dire et je t'aurais emmené n'importe où. Dit Severus.

-Je le sais et j'ai été stupide de t'avoir effacé ce souvenir mais jamais je n'aurai pu partir en sachant que James allait en souffrir. J'ai fait un choix, toi tu as fait le tien, il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Expliqua Lily.

-Tu l'aimais. Remarqua Severus la voix voilée par l'amertume et la tristesse.

-Oui je l'aimais mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Répliqua Lily regardant Severus dans les yeux.

-C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'avais pas pris cette marque, jamais tu ne serais morte, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui et…

-Et j'aurais été loin de toi. L'interrompit Lily. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

-C'est à cause de moi si le seigneur des ténèbres t'a attaqué cette nuit-là, c'est de ma faute si tu es morte. S'emporta Severus frappant du poing sur la table. Tout est de ma faute.

Lily se sentait mal de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi déchirer, aussi mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait tel qu'il était, fragile et seul mais maintenant il y'avait Harry, leur fils.

-Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie, je ne crois pas que j'aurai tenu le coup loin de toi, Sev. J'ai fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide et j'avoue que ce n'est pas très gryffondoresque mais tu me manquais tellement que la vie n'en valait pas la peine alors que tu n'étais à mes côtés. Avoua Lily avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Severus releva la tête vers la rousse, surpris par un tel aveu.

-Comme tu l'as lu dans mon journal intime, je n'étais pas heureuse et si tu continues la lecture un jour, tu verras que même pendant ma grossesse, j'ai essayé de me suicider une énième fois lorsque j'avais appris par Lucius que tu sortais avec une sang-pur. Continua Lily l'air ailleurs.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers son homme.

-Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime et que tu dois cesser de te lamenter sur le passé maintenant qu'Harry a plus que jamais besoin de toi. Termina Lily. Harry a besoin de son père, tout comme tu as besoin de lui pour refermer les plaies du passé alors s'il te plaît, essaie de faire la paix avec lui.

-J'essaierai. Murmura Severus.

-C'est un ordre, Severus. Corrigea Lily d'une voix ferme.

Severus laissa échapper un sourire sur les lèvres face à la réplique de celle qu'il aime.


End file.
